The Best-Friend Code
by bowarrow40
Summary: Elsa and Anna are best friends, but Anna is having a hard time following the best friend code. Non-incest. Rating might change. Modern day AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: in case you are wondering no I did not abandon my story "Alls fair in love and softball" I just couldn't continue it with this idea in my head so here it is, enjoy! :)**

**-****_bowarrow40_**

**_Pairing: Elsa/Anna non-incest modern day AU_**

**_rating: t for now_**

**_summary: Elsa and Anna are best friends, but Anna is having a hard time following the best friend code._**

The Best-Friend Code

Rule 1: Always be there for he/she. Always be their shoulder to cry when needed.

"Elsa? Elsa are you okay?" I ask to the closed door. All I get in reply are muffled sobs. "C'mon Elsa please let me in?" More cries are heard.

"So help me Elsa if you do not let me in I will break this door down." I threaten, the sobbing stops and silence sets in for a few moments. Next thing is the door opens a couple inches.

"Elsa, are you okay?" I repeat my question from earlier. She shakes her head yes. "Stop lying." I say and push the front door all the way open. Pulling her into my arms I start walking her backwards, closing the door behind me. We walk over to the couch and sit down, her head is buried into my neck and slowly the sobs start back up again.

"Shh it's going to be alright, I'm here, I got you." I whisper into platinum blonde hair. We stay like this for a couple more minutes until I've had enough of seeing my best friend cry. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask tenderly.

"Han's!" She half screams half sobs. Hearing the stupid name my curiosity increases.

"What about him?" I ask rubbing a hand on the small of her back.

"H-h-he broke u-up with m-m-me!" She stutters out. I tense at this confession.

"Oh when I see him he's gonna wish god made him a girl." I state angrily. Elsa straightens up and looks me in the eyes.

"As much as he deserves it Anna, I really don't want you going to jail." Elsa smiles slightly. "Again." She adds softly.

"Aw come on!" I exclaim trying to cheer her up. "I saw those shoes first!"

"I know Anna, but that didn't mean you had to vajayjay kick her." I instantly know she's feeling better when she uses our old saying. I break out into a smile and so does she. Soon enough we are both laughing, the Han's issue behind us... For now.

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed this. Remember R&R**

**_-bowarrow40_**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors** Note: wow 12 followers on this and it hasn't even been up for 24 hours? I love you guys.**

_**-bowarrow40**_

Rule 2: Never let your best friend do something stupid... Alone.

After the whole Hans incident I convinced Elsa to go to the movies with me. We had a great time, finally getting her mind off the douche himself. When the movie was over we went to the local bar and decided to get a few drinks. That's where we are now.

"Remember that time when we were 10 and you went with me and my family to Scotland and we stayed in that castle?" Elsa asks slightly tipsy.

I giggle and reply. "Yeah, I also remember you pushing me down the grand staircase making me fall into that suit of armor." Elsa's smile widens, she takes another gulp of her alcoholic drink.

"Good times." She says lazily. I look at her while she swishes the concoction in her drink around. Wow has she always been this beautiful? I mean, her hair right now. It's slightly disheveled and her eyes are lit up with a light I've never seen before. Wait, what? Anna she's your best friend, what's wrong with you?

Shaking my head I put the mental conversation in the back of my mind and tune into what Elsa is saying. When did she start talking?

"-and then you punched that taxi driver in the face because he wouldn't take us to North Broadstreet." Not knowing exactly what she is talking about I laugh and say, "I totally remember that!"

"Hey Anna." Elsa says. I draw my eyes to look at her only to see she's looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask carefully, knitting my eyebrows together.

"You wanna go do something... Fun?"

.-.-.

As it turns out, a drunken Elsa's fun is bungee jumping off a highway bridge.

"Is this even legal?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"I think so."

"Elsa!" I exclaim.

"Hey your the one who always said I should get out more!" She throws back.

"Uhg, what am I going to do with you?"

"Jump off a bridge with me?" She asks while the guys are strapping her into a harness. I look back to see a guy standing behind me with a similar looking one.

"Why the hell not?"

**Authors Note: R&R!**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	3. Chapter 3

authors** note: wow two updates in one day**

**_-bowarrow40_**

Rule 3: be the snuggle buddy when needed.

After mine and Elsa's jumping adventure we hailed a cab. Considering I was mostly sober I had the driver take up back to my place. By the time we got there Elsa was asleep on my should and I had to practically drag her to the elevator to my apartment. Everything after that just kinda happened, an accident, like right now.

"Elsa?" I say slightly shaking her so I can wake her up to get changed. See ever since me and Elsa have been best friend we always keep a change of clothes at the others place for reasons. Reasons like this. "C'mon Els, get up." I try.

"Uhg, well this isn't working!" I say to no one. "Guess I'll just do it myself, I mean it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, right?" I agree with myself, and it's not a lie. We have seen each other naked before, like that time we were at the beach and a particularly large wave nocked mine and her bathing suit tops off.

"Okay, you can do this Anna. No biggie." Reassuring myself I slide her unbuttoned blue plaid shirt off her shoulders, reveling a white lace tank top underneath. Wow, did she always have nice shoulders? No, Anna focus, the sooner you get this over with the sooner you can go to bed. Wait, but she's in MY bed. How am I supposed to get her to the guest bedroom when I can't even get her changed? What ever, I'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.

Tugging at the tank I pull it up and over her head. Why. In. The. Hell. Isn't. She. Wearing. A. Bra. My god. With her head slumped forward and soft snoring she looks peaceful, until you look down. Her plump, snow white breasts are right here! In front of me! I'm pretty sure my eyes are the size of saucers right now. Blinking I look away and grab an over sized collage tee and pull it over her head.

"Jesus, Elsa. Your lack of clothing is starting to concern me." I say like she would reply in her drinking stupor. My shaky hands go to her belt buckle and start to unclasp but I stop. "You better have underwear on or so help me it's not gonna be pretty when you wake up." After confessing I start back up again and thankfully she has bright pink thing on. "Well I suppose that's better than nothing eh?"

Pulling her jeans off and throw them to the side. I grab a pair of lime green short shorts and slip them on her. Sighing, "Glad that's over." I get up from my position on the queen size bed and grab my clothes. Getting undressed and redressed I walk over to Elsa to tell her goodnight. When I do I'm surprised when I start to walk away a hand catches my wrist.

"Stay." She's not asking, she's demanding. Elsa slides over and motions for me to get next her. So I do. It's not like we haven't slept together before I mean we've had sleep overs with each other multiple times so why does this feel so... Weird? None the less as soon as my head hits the pillow Elsa's head goes to my neck as she snuggles closer. She wraps her arms around my middle and after a few moment I gently place mine over her back.

Well it could be worse... Right?

**authors note: R&R **

_**-bowarrow40**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: so this chapter is a little longer than the others and I'm actually quite proud of it so I apologize if there are any mistakes also blonde: kristoff curly brown: Sven **

_**-bowarrow40 **_

Rule 4: Pretend to be the gay/lesbian lover in awkward situations.

Light, ouch. Who turned the light on again? Cracking one eye I see sunlight steaming through the blinds. Gee thanks Mother Nature. Going to stretch my arms I freeze. Someone is pressed up against me, oh lord. I was drunk last night. I didn't sleep with anyone did I? Craning my neck to look behind me I see locks of platinum blonde hair. Thank god it's just Elsa. Wait... Why is Elsa spooning me? Jesus.

Slowly prying pale arms off of me I slip warn feet onto the cold floor. Bending down, I pull my snowmen slippers out from under my bed. Putting my feet into them I stand up.

"Much better." I state and stretch fully. Walking out of the room I go to the kitchen to start breakfast for me and is she gets up soon Elsa too.

-.-.2 hours later.-.-

I hear a groan as I shove another piece of omelet into my mouth. Elsa shuffles into the kitchen wearing her matching reindeer slippers, I smile at the memory of buying them for her last Christmas.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I comment with a smirk.

"Shaddup." She mumbles while pouring a cup of coffee. Ew I never understood how she could drink straight black coffee. Nasty.

"I made you breakfast." I change the topic and point with my fork to the counter beside the stove.

"How generous." She says.

"No need to be smart."

"I wasn't." She says picking up the plate.

"What?" I question.

"Really, thank you. You know, for everything. Mostly for comforting me and letting me stay the night."

"Oh," I say. "No problem."

"Also I apologize for whatever I must've said in my drunken state." Yup this is more like the Elsa I know, the poised, collected, calm, cool Elsa.

"Alright no need to get mushy on me Ice Queen." I say and pick up my coffee, taking a sip. Elsa smiles slightly and replies.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves her hand as to dismiss my remark. "What are you doing today?" She changes the subject.

I shrug. "I don't know, work?"

"It's Sunday, Anna. The coffee shop isn't open on Sundays, remember?"

"Oh yeah." I say and frown. "How come you know my work schedule better than I do?"

"Because your work schedule is better than mine." She says and sets down the now empty plate.

"Aw come on, being a Disney princess can't be that bad." I reply and get up to set my empty plate next to hers.

"It is when you have to deal with screaming children all day." She pauses. "I've probably taken more selfies with children than Taylor Lautner has taken more pictures shirtless." She says and rolls her eyes. See Elsa works at Disney world as a Disney princess and I work as a barista at a Starbucks a couple miles away.

"I don't even think that's humanly possible." I defend.

"What ever." She dismisses again. "You wanna go to the beach with me today?" She asks.

"Why not?" I shrug. "Lemme go tame this wild thing I call hair and grab my bathing suit." All she does is nod her head while sipping her coffee some more.

-. the beach.-.-

Can I just say that Elsa looks amazing in a bikini? Of course not but I'm saying it any way. Elsa is wearing a baby blue bikini with white booty shorts while I'm wearing a forest green bikini with brown booty shorts. Me and Elsa are walking down the beach with our flip flops in our hands. Like a movie, I think. I smile at the thought of Elsa sweeping me up in her arms and spinning me around in the middle if a heated kiss. Wait- what? Shaking my head I try to get the image out.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asks while tilting her head to the side. Aw she looks like a puppy!

I smile at that thought. "Nothing." I say and shake my head still smiling.

"Are you s-" Elsa's question gets cut short as a wolf whistle erupts from behind us.

"Hot damn, look at them bodies!" A man with shaggy blonde hair says when me Elsa turn around.

"Excuse you." Elsa says in an unbelievable tone.

"No, no, no miss. You have it all wrong. Excuse you for having such a godly body." Says a man with curly brown hair. He looks toward me. "You too." He says with a wink.

I raise my eyebrow and start to tell him where he can stick it but the blonde cuts me off. "So, would either of you ladies like to go on a date with moi?" He asks cockily.

"No." Elsa replies coldly.

"Aye, come on?" The brown haired boy interjects.

"I said no" Elsa says.

"Why not?" The ask in unison.

I take this as my time to jump in. "She can't because she's with me." I state proudly and slide and arm around Elsa's pale middle. In return Elsa throws her arm around my shoulder considering I'm a good few inches shorter.

"That's right." Elsa's smiles down at me. The two boys look at each other, their eyes the size of saucers. Elsa takes this time look mouth the words 'thank you.' In my direction.

'No problem.' I say back. We share a small smile before the two idiots look back at us.

"Oh, um, our bad. Sorry." They say and look down.

"Ya damn right." I throw back and turn both me and Elsa on our heels and walk away.

**Authors note: R&R you guys R&R or I'll start putting review locks on these chapters meaning I won't update till I get a certain amount of reviews**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: alright so, im uploading this on my break yaaaaaay work! not anyway enjoy! I love the feedback im getting on this**

_**-bowarrow40**_

Rule 5: Pay for their meal when they forget their money.

"That was weird." Elsa comments after a few minuets of walking in silence.

"Yeah, but I don't think they will be bothering us anymore." I ease her. Elsa removes her arm from around my shoulders and not to be awkward I release her middle. I instantly miss the contact but before I have anytime to dwell on it a cool hand slips into my own. I look over and Elsa gives me a lopsided grin. I return one of my own.

"I really hate it when you do that." she says and intertwines our fingers.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"I hate it when you smile like that."

"Why?"

"Because when you do those adorable dimples of yours show!" Elsa exclaims and pinches my right cheek with her free hand.

"Lord Els, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You remind me of my grandma when you do." I say and make a face, trying to hide the smile that threatens to break through.

"What do you mean by that little missy?" Elsa says in a old lady voice and this time, I cant help it. My grin is so big it'll probably break my face in half.

"Never, ever. Do that voice again." I breathe.

"Well, why not?" Elsa replies in her granny voice. I burst out laughing.

"B-because, t-t-this h-happens!" I say in between laughter, by now Elsa has joined in. God, I love her laugh.

"Alright, alright. I wont do it anymore." She complies.

"No, no you wont." I sigh, my sides hurting from laughing to much. "Oh I'm starved!" I change.

"Me too, lets head over to Olaf's." Elsa suggests and I shake my head in agreement.

-. Olaf's.-.-

In case your wondering Olaf's is a small Salad and Sub joint right on the corner of the boardwalk. The man who owns and runs it is a chubby short man in his late fifty's. He's hilarious.

Me and Elsa walk in with our hands still joined and we are greeted by a booming voice. "Hello girls! Table for two?" Olaf asks, his black (turning gray) curly hair shakes when he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, please." Elsa replies calmly, used to the grown mans childish behavior.

"Right this way then!" Olaf leads us to our normal table and Elsa drops my hand, taking her seat by the window. I follow suit behind her.

"The usual?" Olaf asks while pulling out a pen and note pad.

"Um... no actually." Elsa breaks and picks up a menu. "I think I'll have the tossed garden salad with French dressing please."

"Alright, and you Anna?" he asks and looks toward me after scribbling down Elsa's order.

"Same as always." I say with a smile. Elsa shoots me an icy glare, (if I wasn't so used to it I might just have freaked out) "Please." I add and Olaf walks away.

"Thank you." Elsa says coolly and places her perfectly folded hands on the table. I roll my eyes. "What? I cant help it if your manners are horrible."

"Oh yes, my manners are so terrible. How do you even put up with me?" I reply smartly. I look at her just to see a small smirk play across her lips before it disappears. Olaf walks back up with our food balanced on a black tray before setting it down in front of us.

"Enjoy Ladies!" he says but before he walks away completely he sets down a little black book. Elsa goes to grab it but I get it first.

"I got it." I smile to her. She smiles back and nods her head once before going to get her food. Did I say I love that smile?

**Authors note: so I just pre ordered Frozen off of for me and my co-workers to watch later on our break... I should go pick it up now... R&R!**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: sorry about not updating yesterday you guys! I apologize! Forgive me?**

_**-bowarrow40**_

Rule 6: Always accept compliments... No matter how strange they may be.

"Man, I'm stuffed!" I exclaim after we get a couple feet away from the main door to Olaf's.

"Don't get offended when I say this or anything but, you eat like a pig Anna." Elsa says honestly while I throw a hand up to my chest it mock hurt.

"H-how dare you!" I make my voice quiver. "And I thought we were friends!" I throw and start to stomp away.

"Aw c'mon Anna! I was just playing!" Elsa replies while she trots after me.

"No! No, I am so done with you!" I huff, speeding my pace.

"Lord, you make it sound like we dated or something." I stop dead in my tracks. Dating. Elsa? That's just a little weird, not that I would mind or anything. I mean she's beautiful, look at her! "Thanks, your not to bad looking yourself." Elsa winks at me and walks away swaying her hips.

Did I just say that out loud? Oh god I did. And she didn't say no! My face flushes a deep red and I run after my (beautiful) best friend. When I got beside her we both slowed down our pace. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." I say sheeply, my face taking on a whole other shade of red.

"I know you didn't Anna, I was just teasing you and believe me after being friends with you for a few years I know that sometimes you say what your thinking out loud with out even realizing it. I've gotten used to it, I just couldn't help but not tease you today." Elsa finishes proudly with a bold smirk on her face.

I mumble a "I'm sure you couldn't." As a response.

"Actually I think that makes us even."

"For what?" I shout, not knowing if I have done anything wrong.

Elsa just shrugs. "I'm not quite sure yet, but as always, I'm positive you will do something."

"You bet." I reply smiling, a sudden thought popping into my head. "Can we go to the mall?"

"I don't know can we? I mean your the one driving after all." Elsa says shaking her head. I smile even more at my friends answer, I quickly grab her hand and yank her to my green Fiat.

-. the mall.-.-

"Okay we're here, what do you want to do now?" Elsa says as soon as we enter the front doors, a naughty thought crosses my brain.

"Let's go to Victorias Secret." I say and narrow my eyes playfully.

"You, my friend. Are an Evil Seductive Goddess." Elsa plays along.

"Oh I've upgraded to Goddess eh?" I say grabbing Elsa's hand and going under it, twirling myself.

"You've always been a Goddess, Anna." She replies stoping me with a hand to my shoulder, looking me dead in the eyes. I have a feeling we aren't playing around anymore. I nod my head once and stalk of to the lingerie store.

Within a five feet distance of the stores opening you can smell their perfume. Like Holister, I think, only more light.

Walking in I see a pair of lace ice blue underwear with a matching bra.

"Ooo Els, these would look amazing on you!" I turn with the matches in hand to show my blonde beauty friend.

"Oh really? How would you know?" I know she's teasing but I can't help the blush that creeps up my neck.

"I meant, I bet these would look amazing on you!" I cover.

"Much better." Elsa says taking the items from me, checking the sizes. "I'll take your word on it." She sways her hips up to the counter to purchase the lingerie. I follow behind her.

"Is this all for you today Miss?" Asks the sales clerk. Huh, I've never seen a guy in here before.

"Yes please." Elsa replies confidently. The man looks in between us although I have no Idea what he's implying. The man rings up the items and puts them in a striped Victorias Secret bag. Elsa pays and grabs it by the handles. "Thank you."

"No problem." He replies, me and Elsa start to walk away. "Also, may I say that you too make a very cute couple." My face burns a bright red and so does Elsa's. We walk out of the shop slightly embarrassed. Then it hits me.

Elsa didn't correct him.

**Authors note: R&R!**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I apologize for my absence you all do not need an explanation right now just read and review! **

_**-bowarrow40**_

**also this chap may or may not have the elsanna fluffy goodness we have all been waiting for... :)**

Rule 7: Never fall in love with your best-friend.

Oh lord. What am I going to do. This isn't supposed to be happening is it? No it's not. But... I can't help it I mean, it's Elsa.

A little while ago after we left the mall I dropped Elsa off at her place and drove back to mine, saying how we both had work tomorrow. At least that was my excuse. The real reason was I didn't think I could have taken being around her any longer. Every time recently it felt like my heart was a caged bird in her presence, she's making me feel things I've never felt before.

"Oh Anna, what's wrong with you?" I ask myself and burrow my face into my hands. Sliding down the wall to a sitting position I wallow in my own stupidity.

-.-. Next morning.-.-

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!" A distinct female voice shouts. The sunlight pouring through recently opened blinds.

"Uhg, five more minutes Elsa." Wait- "Elsa!" I exclaim and throw the covers off my head in pure shock. In doing so I fall off the bed. "Owie." I say and rub my elbow.

"Are you okay?" Elsa chuckles.

"Yeah, fine." I reply. "What are you doing here?" I ask suddenly remembering the current situation.

"Well, knowing you. I figured you'd sleep in till probably noon and forget you had work, so I came and got you." She explains. Damn, why did I give her that extra house key again?

"Because of situations like this one, Dear." Elsa replies to my "unspoken" question.

"I really have to stop doing that." I say, face-palming myself.

"Nah, after all. I've always wondered what went through that head of yours."

"Oh you know, the usual. Rainbows, unicorns and such." I say waving it off.

"Alright, well, Princess. You better be getting up off the floor considering you have work in oh I don't know- 20 minutes?" Elsa sighs.

"What?" I exclaim. "What didn't you wake me up sooner?" I jump off the floor and head to my closet. Getting my work clothes out and start changing.

"Ahh!" Elsa screams.

"Jesus Christ, what?" I turn around but Elsa's hands are covering her eyes.

"You could have at least warned me you were getting ready to strip!"

"I didn't think I needed to!" But then again, my crush seeing me half naked... I could have some fun with this. "Hey Elsie." I say and waltz over to her.

"Yeah?" She squeaks out. I get in front of her and peel her hands away. She slowly opens her eyes (me only being in a bra and boy shorts) and widens them at looking down, quickly her wide eyes snap back up to my own.

"What? Do you not enjoy the view?" I ask quizzically, tilting my head.

"Wha- ah no, no, no, I do! I mean- I don't! Wait- yes, no! Like- you have a great body, but like- uh I'm not attracted to you! Wait- yes I am, not-not not like sexual though! Not that you aren't attractive or anything because you are! Your gorgeous!" Elsa stops as soon as she realizes she's rambling. I try to hide my giggle but fail. "You laugh is so pretty." I look up at my friend and see her staring at me with an unreadable look in her eyes.

Wait, I know that look. It's the look I get when I see chocolate. Does Elsa like me like I like her? Is that even possible?

"Elsa?" I question. Elsa's dreamy look quickly takes a horrors expression.

"Oh God Anna! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen I mean it's not like you wake up one day and decide 'hey ya know what, I'm gonna fall in love with my best friend!' Because that would be totally weird- but anyway, I swear Anna I didn't mean to fall for you!" I gape at this new found confession.

"Y-your in lo-love w-wi-with m-me?" I say and point to myself. Elsa's head falls and shame, followed by a slow nod. I gulp.

Elsa's soft voice fills my ears. "I would understand if you would never want to see me again."

"Why would I never want to see you again?"

"Because who would want some sick creep like me around?" Elsa says pulling her head up with knit eyebrows.

I smile at her obliviousness. "Well, I suppose that makes us both sick creeps then." Elsa not getting on it till a few seconds later, eyes widen.

"A-are y-you being s-serious?" She asks, eyes still wide. All I can do is nod my head and offer a sheeply smile. Suddenly Elsa's face breaks into a smile, next thing I know I'm being spinned in the air with pale arms around my mid section. "Oh Anna! I thought you would be disgusted with me and never want to see me again!" She says and puts me down. Hands sliding to my waist.

"That's obviously not the case." I say and smile. I quickly notice our proximity and I can't help my eyes glancing at her perfect pink lips. The lips I've had dreams about. Elsa's smile soon fades when she sees my eyes dart.

We look at each other and finally see the sides we have wanted to see. The loving sides and not the one of a friend but of a lover. And I like every second of it. Slowly and hesitantly I lean closer, breath become heaver with each centimeter. Before my eyes flutter shut I see the icy blue ones in front of me do the same.

Then our lips meet and believe me... Sparks fly.

**Authors note: r&r!**

_**-bowarrow40**_


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: there is Norwegian language in here so if you don't speak it google translate if you do... I apologize my Norwegian is not that great :/ **

_**-bowarrow40**_

Rule 8: if you went against Rule 7, why are you even listening to this anymore?

"So, what does this mean for us?" I ask quizzically.

"What ever you want it to mean." Elsa replies cooly. She slowly starts drumming her fingertips on the wood of my kitchen table. It's strange how one minute Elsa can be a complete wreck and the next, be calm and collected. When we first met I swore she was bipolar and then after a couple years of knowing her I finally figured out she just didn't ponder much.

"I always thought you were straight." I change.

"I am." I tilt my head. "What about you little missy? 'Im as straight as a ruler.'?" Elsa quotes my words a from a few months ago.

"Eh heh. A bendy ruler?" I smile and shrug.

"Bendy indeed." Elsa says resting her chin in her palm, looking at me with icy eyes.

"So, your straight you say?" I ask.

"Yes."

"B-but?"

"Straight for everyone else, gay for you." Elsa says smirking. My eyebrows shoot up simultaneously.

"Oh?" I tease. Elsa only nods in reply.

"Well I suppose it's gonna have to stay that way isn't it? Don't want you running off into the sunset with another princess, do we?"

"Princess?" Elsa questions. "Anna, your a goddess." I blush.

"Vel, takk."

"Anna." Elsa sighs.

"Ja?"

"Norwegian."

"Oh." English Anna, English. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know when your nervous you do that, but I gotta admit, it's kinda sexy." Elsa winks and if it's possible I grow redder. "Så sexy at jeg ville ta deg akkurat her akkurat nå." Elsa pauses. "Men, vi må være human. Gjør ikke vi Anna?" Damn, was Elsa right when she said it was sexy. Me and Elsa both speak Norwegian fluently considering both our ancestors are based there.

"Ikke akkurat..." I trail off and Elsa smirk grows bigger.

"No Anna, at least not now." Elsa mumbles, smirk gone. "A-actually I wa-wanted to a-a-ask you some-t-thing." She fumbles.

"Anything." I state.

"Will-will you b-be my girl-fri-friend?" Elsa fiddles with her hands while only one answer is flying through my mind.

"Of course."

-. .-.-

**authors note: I just want to thank you all for inspiring me to do this story but alas it has come to an end so I hope you all have enjoyed it, possibly if you all want it I will write a sequel to this in the future. **

**Tata for now my loves!**

**-****_bowarrow40_**


End file.
